


Trustworthy

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Loki in a skirt, Loki is fifteen, M/M, Thor is around 30, Uncle Thor (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, and a lace bra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki's parents don't like leaving Loki home alone even for just a night. Thankfully, Uncle Thor is more than happy to watch over him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 392





	Trustworthy

Loki whimpers softly as Thor eases his fingers in and out, slowly, without urgency, even as Loki keeps squirming and trembling on his lap. Thor's other hand runs over his thigh, fingers playing with the fishnet tights Loki is wearing. Thor didn't even bother taking them off before he started opening him up, telling him to keep them on, just like the pink, little skirt and the cute, lace bra. Instead he simply tore them, making a hole big enough to do as he wishes with Loki's entrance.

"You look so gorgeous like this, baby," Thor murmurs as he mouths at Loki's neck, his beard rubbing against the tender skin, making Loki shiver and tilt his head back, exposing his throat to Thor who seems rather pleased with the offer. "I love it when you dress all pretty for me."

Loki moans and his hold on Thor's shoulders tightens, feels his cute little pigtails bounce on top of his head as he rocks his hips and tries to ride Thor's fingers. He needs _more_. "Daddy, please," he says desperately, but all he gets in reply is Thor hushing him and squeezing an asscheek in his large hand.

"Shh, be patient, sweetheart. Daddy knows what he's doing," Thor tells him gently and kisses his cheek, somehow making Loki's face heat up, as if he doesn't have three fingers up his ass and isn't moaning like a needy, little slut.

Still, the sweet little kiss feels more intimate and it makes his heart flutter happily in his chest.

His uncle is always so sweet with him.

He nuzzles his face against Thor's, smiling when Thor presses a kiss on his other cheek, on the tip of his nose, on the corner of his mouth.

"Daddy," Loki sighs just before Thor catches his lips with his, kissing him languidly, keeping the pace just as tantalizingly slow as the movements of his fingers.

Loki shivers as he feels Thor's hand travel up his body, caressing his sides before reaching his flat chest, cupping his tit in his palm. Loki whines and instinctively arches his back, pushing towards Thor's touch, silently begging for his mouth there.

"Aren't you a demanding little thing," Thor murmurs as he pulls away, but his voice is fond and not annoyed, so Loki just grins at him, gasping when Thor closes his lips around a nipple through the thin material of the bra.

Loki's nails dig into Thor's shoulders, but his uncle barely seems to notice it as he keeps sucking on his nipples, teasing the little nub with his tongue, making Loki's whole body twitch and jerk when he grazes it with his teeth.

"Daddy- daddy, no, _please_ ," Loki whines and tries to press his legs closed, willing himself to hold back for a bit longer, even though his orgasm is only seconds away. "I don't wanna ruin my skirt with cum, daddy."

Thor chuckles at that and pulls away to look at him, his thumb still playing with the hard nipple. "It's okay, baby doll. Daddy will just have to buy you a new one."

Loki lets out a happy incoherent sound as his climax approaches - _almost_ there - and he wraps his arms tighter around Thor's neck, hugging him. His uncle always brings him the best gifts!

The best gifts and definitely the best orgasms, as well; not that Loki knows anything else. Only daddy can touch him like this.

It only takes a few more strokes of Thor's fingers in and out of his ass, and then Loki is coming, clenching around the thick digits inside him as he shoots his release, staining the inside of his pretty skirt.

"Daddy," he breathes out dreamily as he rides out the last waves of his pleasure, whimpering in protest when Thor withdraws his fingers, leaving him empty and gaping.

"Are you ready for daddy's cock, baby doll?" Thor asks and Loki is already nodding his head before Thor has even finished talking, too eager to wait any longer.

He gets up so Thor can take his pants off, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits, too excited to stand still. Thor grabs the tube of lube once he's completely naked - looking huge and glorious and intimidating in the best way -, pours some of it on his cock, looking at Loki as he strokes himself.

Loki's eyes drift down, his gaze inevitably focusing on Thor's big cock, arousal rushing through him at the thought that his uncle is hard because of _him_.

"Gods, you're beautiful, baby. Fucking breathtaking. Come here. My sweet little Loki," Thor says and motions for Loki to approach, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist and pulling him onto his lap. Loki goes willingly to him, spreading his legs so he can straddle Thor's muscular thighs, his breath hitching when the blunt head nudges his entrance.

It's been weeks since the last time his uncle was here and Loki really missed this. He wonders if Thor feels the same, if he missed kissing and touching and fucking him.

Loki lowers himself slowly onto Thor's dick, exhaling sharply as he finally sinks all the way down, every inch of his uncle's hard cock being wonderfully engulfed inside him. His muscles tense, as if trying to fight the intrusion, and he does his best to relax, the considerable girth of Thor's length making it quite the challenge.

"That's it, baby doll," Thor encourages, swirling playfully one of Loki’s piggy-tails around his fingers, leaning in to peck his lips softly. "Shh, you're doing great... that's it. Slowly," he instructs, as Loki starts rocking on his lap, causing the fat cock inside him to rub against his slick inner walls, making him feel almost dizzy with how fast his dick hardens again.

Thor's hands are under his skirt, holding his sides and guiding his movements, thumbs stroking Loki's hip bones, allowing him to take his time and get used to the feeling of being so incredibly full.

Loki rolls his hips languidly, just like his uncle has taught him during the last months, letting his body open up and welcome the cock inside him. He really missed this and he doesn't want it to end soon, so - even though he's desperate to ride Thor's cock - he tries to take it slow.

They hadn't managed to get some alone time in the past two weeks, only stealing a few kisses whenever they could and exchanging texts; Loki _loves_ taking naughty pictures of himself for his uncle. Thor always tells him how cute and pretty and sexy he is, how hard he makes his cock, sometimes he even sends photos of said glorious cock and Loki fingers himself, desperate, imagining it's his uncle that he's fucking him instead of his own fingers, that are small and thin and never enough .

Thankfully, it was date night for Loki's parents tonight and since they never leave Loki alone, his parents asked uncle Thor to watch over him and spend the night there, as they usually do. You'd think that they would have stopped getting him a babysitter now that he's fifteen - he'll actually turn sixteen in a few months! - but apparently they still think he's a child.

Well, not that he minds, as long as he gets to spend more time with uncle Thor. They always have so much fun together.

Just like they are now.

He whimpers softly when Thor leans in to capture his lips into a kiss, eagerly opening up for his uncle, welcoming the tongue inside his mouth and stroking it with his own. He can feel Thor's hands on his hips, his thighs, then his ass, goosebumps rising on every inch of skin his uncle touches.

Loki picks up his pace, just a little, lifting himself up and sinking down onto Thor's cock, moaning when Thor squeezes his ass and spreads him apart. He almost feels exposed like this - even if Thor can't see him right now - but he relishes the way it allows his uncle's dick to go even deeper inside him.

"Fuck," Thor rasps, breathing heavily, their lips still brushing together. "You were made to take my cock, doll," he says and Loki moans his agreement, his body instinctively clenching around Thor.

"Daddy," he sighs and Thor smiles at him, affectionately, like he only smiles at him, making Loki's heart flip excitedly in his chest.

"That's it, baby, ride daddy's cock. You look beautiful like this, so fucking pretty," Thor tells him and cups his face with a large hand, the calloused warm palm feeling wonderful against Loki's smooth cheek. His uncle is still smiling at him as he strokes Loki's lower lip with his thumb and Loki doesn't think twice about it before wrapping his lips around the finger.

Thor chuckles, amused but clearly satisfied with Loki's reaction, his grin widening.

Loki used to suck on his uncle's thumb all the time when he was younger; he found it really comforting, especially after a nightmare or simply a bad day.

He guesses some things never change.

He loves this even more, now.

He moans wantonly around the thick digit and Thor presses it against his tongue, his eyes - dark with lust - fixed on Loki's mouth.

Loki sucks harder on the finger and rides Thor's cock faster, whining, feeling complete; wonderfully full of his uncle in both ends.

"Such a greedy little thing, baby doll. Look at you," Thor says, his voice almost a growl, and Loki makes an eager _nnghhhh_ sound, bringing his hands to grip Thor's forearm as he keeps suckling on his thumb, guiding in and out, making a show of it.

He can feel spit dripping down his chin but he can't bring himself to care right now; Thor is looking at him like he's the sexiest thing in the world and Loki can only revel in it, soaking in the arousal and desire and love he sees in Thor's eyes.

Thor starts pulling his thumb out after a bit, letting his wet finger rub against Loki's lips, then down his chin and neck, leaving a damp trail behind, making Loki shiver. His hand rests there, at Loki's nape, and Loki arches his neck demandingly, like a needy kitten that wants to be petted.

"Did you miss daddy's cock, baby doll?" Thor asks him and Loki immediately nods his head, his movements growing faster as he keeps fucking himself onto Thor's cock.

"So much, daddy," he says, earnestly; it was all he could think about. He lost count of how many times he came in his sleep because he was dreaming having his uncle inside him.

Thor makes an approving, low sound and starts rocking his hips upwards, encouraging Loki to ride him faster.

Loki, as always, is happy to obey.

His grip on Thor's shoulders tighten, wanting to hold onto something as he bounces on his uncle's cock, rising up until just the tip is inside him before slamming down, his body welcoming Thor's, familiar by now, length.

"So good, baby doll... You're amazing. _So_ fucking tight," Thor groans and he's gripping Loki's sides now, his large hands almost encircling his little waist, as he guides him up and down onto his cock, thrusting up in sync with Loki's movements.

Loki whines, eyes rolling back in his head, his nails digging into the muscles of Thor's shoulders. His chest is rising and falling quickly with every breath he takes, the pressure in his groin increasing as another orgasm approaches, his while body tensing.

Thor is probably not far, either. His movements are sloppy and only low moans and growls leave his mouth as he slams up into Loki's hole, delivering one unforgiving thrust after the other just as Loki rides him. Their pace is messy and erratic but it only drives Loki closer to the edge, knowing that his uncle is desperate and aroused like this because of him, that Loki is the one that made him lose control.

Thor buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck, sucking and licking, and Loki moans brokenly, one hand in the back his uncle's head, fingers threading through Thor's hair and tugging it loose from its tie, while his other hand flies down underneath his skirt, taking hold of his leaking, aching cock.

"Gonna come for daddy, doll?" Thor says, voice muffled as he mouths at Loki's throat, and Loki wants to say yes, but he can only choke out a whine in reply.

It doesn't take him long.

With Thor's cock deep inside him and his hand stroking his own dick, his climax hits him soon after, and he sobs out a helpless _'daddy'_ , hole tightening and back arching, shooting his release all over his hand and his skirt- _again_.

Thor follows right after, biting at Loki shoulder as he spills inside him, filling him up with thick spurts of hot seed that Loki wishes he could keep inside him forever; it makes him feel happy and special, having something that belongs to Thor inside him.

It's like he truly belongs to daddy, too.

Thor stops pumping his cock inside him once he has completely emptied himself and Loki collapses on top of him the moment Thor's grip on his waist loosens. Loki nuzzles Thor's chest and melts into his embrace, his lips twitching up as he feels his uncle's cock slowly softening inside him.

For a moment, he imagines his parents coming home early and finding them like this; finding their little boy dressed like this and looking filthy and used. He's smart enough to know that he probably wouldn't get in any trouble at all. Thor is the adult; Loki would only have to start crying for his parents to believe his uncle is taking advantage of him.

He snorts, finding it quite funny that it's because of his parents' unwillingness to leave him alone at home that this is happening, because they stupidly think he's safer with Thor.

He should probably thank them.

Thor makes a grunting, questioning sound, probably wanting to know what's so funny.

"When did mom and dad say they'd be back?" Loki asks instead, pressing small kisses on his Thor's chest, tasting the salt of his sweat on his lips.

Thor shrugs. "Not sure. Later, probably."

Loki hums and pulls slightly away, fidgeting; he actually wants to ask something.

"Do- do you think we have time for more? Because I- I kinda wanted, I mean..." he stutters and trails off, feeling his face heating up; why is this so hard?!

Even though he has averted his gaze away from Thor, he can still see the amused grin on his uncle's face from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want, baby doll? Use your words," Thor tells him, his voice gentle and fond, and Loki dares to meet his gaze again, biting his lower lip nervously.

"I just... I really missed you eating me out," he mumbles, a petulant little pout forming on his lips, his cheeks feeling like they're on fire.

Thor chuckles and plants a loud smooch on his - no doubt red - cheek, then kisses his pout. " _Baby_ ," he coos and Loki feels himself flushing even more, but he giggles now, wiggling impatiently in Thor's hold.

"I miss eating your sweet little ass, too," Thor says at last and Loki grins and wants to bury his face into Thor's neck - mainly to hide himself and his ridiculous blush - but Thor cups his face, holding him there so that they're looking at each other. "How about I take you to your room, on your comfortable bed, and then you can sit on my face, hm?"

Loki's grin widens immediately and he squeals and nods eagerly, throwing himself at his uncle, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you, daddy!" he exclaims, not able to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I love you, too, baby doll. Now come on," Thor says and gets up with Loki in his arms, gives Loki's ass a playful slap as he takes them to the bedroom.

Loki clings to his uncle, smiling widely, feeling giddy.

He hopes his parents stay out late, tonight. He's been such a good boy, he deserves to be fucked again!

Then again, even if his parents come home, it doesn't really mean anything. Loki can just convince Thor to stay over and sneak into the guest room when his mom and dad are sleep.

It wouldn't be the first time, after all, and definitely not the last one!

**Author's Note:**

> We have a saying in Greek that goes "they left the wolf to watch over the sheep" which is exactly what happened here and I couldn't stop thinking about it while writing it😆 I was hoping that the saying exists in English too so I could use it as a title but I found nothing and then I spent half an hour to come up with _this_!🙄🙄
> 
> Anyway!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed 😁🎉❤️✨


End file.
